Ayan
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Suzuhara (すずはら) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = あやん |officialromajiname = Ayan |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCXRhu7QyVFla0ClG1xlCzAw |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 26082503 |mylist1 = 33144648 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1771430 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = |country = }} Ayan (あやん) is an female with a soft and fragile voice. Although her voice is mostly suitable for female high ranges, sometimes she tried to sing in low range, such as when she sang Len's part in the cover of "Suki Kirai" . She is a vocal of the large group Anime Song Collabo who often make band covers for anime songs each season. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Anime Song Collabo List of Covered Songs (set in private) # "pianissimo" (2012.07.23) (Deleted) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.07.26) (Deleted) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.07.26) (Deleted) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.07.27) (Deleted) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2012.07.28) (Deleted) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2012.07.28) (Deleted) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.07.29) (not in mylist) # "Invisible" (2012.07.30) (Deleted) # "Melancholic" (2012.08.16) (not in mylist) # "Renai Circulation" (Love Circulation) (2012.10.02) (not in mylist) # "Children Record" (2012.10.03) # "Sky of Beginning" (set in private) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) (2012.10.16) (not in mylist) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.21) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Revenge Syndrome) (2012.12.09) # "te-yut-te" (2013.01.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Yakimochi no Kotae -another story-" (A Solution for Jealousy) feat. Ayan and Soushokukei Danshi (2013.04.11) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.09) # "Tómur" (2013.05.21) # "Meimou Shounen to Shousekai" (Delusion Boy and Small World) (2013.05.26) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.05.30) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2013.06.07) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2013.06.09) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon-Viewing Recital) (2013.07.04) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2013.07.15) # "May I Help You?" (Servant x Service OP) -Band ver.- (2013.09.01) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.10) # "Kuro Neko Montage" (Black Cat Montage) -Arrange ver.- (2013.10.12) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Ayan and Hazuki Yuu (2013.10.26) # "Pop'n Girl@Communication" (2013.11.06) # "Mousou Express" (Monogatari Series OP2) -Band ver.- (2013.12.03) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Rid and Ayan (2013.12.24) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confessions Rival Declaration) (2014.02.15) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale) (2014.02.28) # "divine" (Entry of Utatte Hakkutsu Short Tour) (2014.03.28) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Yoshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (Lol)) (2014.05.15) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Ayan and Akajam (2014.05.30) # "Junsui na Fujunbutsu" (Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to OP) -Band ver.- feat. Ayan and Onishi Amimi (2014.06.01) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (Love Live! OP) -Band ver.- feat. Onishi Amimi, Matsushita, ayan, eclair, Canan*, Chuchu, hakumai, Reji and Wataame (2014.06.01) # "Donna Toki mo Zutto" (Love Live! ED) -Band ver.- feat. Takatsuki Kanako, Onishi Amimi, Shimata, Matsushita, Ayan, eclair, Canan*, Chuchu and Reji (2014.06.01) # "Daydream café" (Gochiusa OP) feat. ari@, Mizuna, Ayan, *nano and +*Mirin (2014.07.19) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.08.26) # "Dekoboko Kaiketsu Sensation" (Jinsei OP) -Band ver.- feat. Onishi Amimi and ayan (2014.08.31) # "Hana wa Odore ya Irohaniho" (Hanayamata OP) -Band ver.- feat. Mifuyu, okogeeechann, Onishi Amimi, ayan and hakumai (2014.08.31) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.09.28) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.10.09) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.29) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbye) (2015.02.09) # "Gekijou Aika" (Theater Love Song) (2015.02.24) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.02.28) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.03.10) # "Kamisama no Kamisama" (Kamisama Hajimemashita 2 OP) -Band ver.- (2015.05.08) # "Ano Mori de Matteru" (Yuri Kuma Arashi OP) -Band ver.- (2015.05.08) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) (2015.06.06) # "Ashita Sekai ga Horobunara" (If Tomorrow's World is Ruined) (2015.07.02) # "Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou" (A Moment's Rain, The Final War) (2015.12.22) # "Suji" (Muscles) (2015.12.29) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.11) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" -Best Treasure; Angel Beat! image song) (2016.02.15) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of Sin) (2016.06.16) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.07.14) # "Hikou Shoujo" (Aviation Girl) (2016.07.15) # "Rapunzel" (2016.07.31) # "Earphone to Semishigure (Earphones and a Chorus of Cicadas) (2016.08.06) # "Iiya" (2016.08.09) # "Redo" (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu OP) -Short ver.- (2016.08.16) # "Kimi mo Warui Hito de Yokatta" (I'm Grad You're Evil Too) (2016.08.31) # "Canelé" (2016.09.01) # "Wolf" (2016.09.18) # "Nande monaiya" (It's Nothing) -piano ver- (2016.10.14) # "Charles" (2016.11.01) # "Mawaru Sora Usagi" (2016.11.18) # "DAYBREAK FRONTLINE" (2016.12.04) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Ayan, moldio, and Mune (2016.12.05) # "by your side" (2016.12.14) # "Seiten Zenya" (On The Clear Skies Eve) (2017.01.16) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Haruta (ハルタ) |Haito Atoriesta Nite Rid-Ayan.png|Ayan (left) and Rid (right) as seen in "Haito Atoriesta Nite" |Ayan.png|Ayan as seen in her Twitter icon |Ayan twban.png|Ayan as seen in her Twitter banner }} Trivia ◾ Her favorite color is blue as seen in some of her tweets External Links * Twitter